Rewritten History
by LiLBurr
Summary: The Sage of Six Paths had created only five great beasts, rather than nine; dubbing them two tails equally. Hatred never came into play between the clans of Senju and Uchiha. Nearly everyone could easily get along with one another, but there were those who saw people as power-hungry and willing for a war. Change was about to strike these once peaceful nations with all its might.
1. Chapter 1

**_Introductory Rant_**

(Note: You do /not/ have to read this; you may skip on to the next chapter-the real story.)

This story is highly AU! If you do not like Alternate Universe based stories for Naruto, then you're reading the wrong damn work. The base is, of course, from none other than Misashi Kishimoto, so don't think I'm trying to steal his work and claim it as my own.

I'm merely going to be one hell of a writer and change up a lot of things within his universe and boggle your mind with this tale! Understand that you cannot correct me on the character's personalities because they will be of my own doing; if they're something that you're not used to, you'll have to just stop reading it then. I'm going to make so many damned characters go OOC that you'll have to sit through and listen; I'll be as descriptive as possible. I'll provide as much visual of the characters' appearances, their personalities, and their families (or clans).

There will be new additions to this world and some things that won't exist (the same bijuu from the original manga/anime-as you could tell from the description). The ninja world will welcome in some new nations, new abilities, new clans and new stories.

Those of you who are still with me, after that little bit of an informative rant, I hope you enjoy!


	2. Chapter 2

_**The Meeting That Struck a Revolution!**_

"Juubi, bow down and be sealed-for the good of all the world!" shouted Hagoromo as he stared with strong intent at the giant, brown, humanoid creature with ten tails; the beast returned the angry gesture and glared down at the Sage with its one unique, great eye of red, its four concentric circles and its nine tomoe in the three circles closest to its pupil, unyielding from the Sage's eyes.

"Mortals have no need to contain the power that you wield." said the Shinju as it slammed its gargantuan hand on the mountain, demolishing it and sending shards of rock flying out from it; it was challenging the Sage to test its patience further with his talk of nonsense about sealing and the world.

Hagoromo closed his violet, six-rippled eyes and sighed. "Why must you detest us humans as being such inferior creatures, Juubi?"

The Shinju took another powerful step forward and growled, revealing its many rows of splintery teeth. "I detest you for your inferiority and your ways of always discerning the rules of thyself-the laws of a god!"

The Sage clanked his monk-staff's bottom on the stony ground beneath it. "Enough!" he paused. "Mistakes were induced, but one must move past such errors if one is to achieve peace!" he said as he opened his Rinnegan eyes and glared at the beast.

A few silent moments passed as the two, Rikudō Sennin and the Shinju, stood still, the wind made Hagoromo's white, full-length haori to dance along with it. The Ten-Tails scoffed and stepped forward, once more knocking down a harmless mountain and nearing himself to his opposing foe. "Fighting me is useless; your death is inevitable! No matter how much you oppose me you will perish, Sage!"

Hagoromo glanced away for a moment and stared at the dim glow of the rising sun as its rays broke through the far off mountain's range. "Deidarabotchi," he began, bowing his head humbly before the beast who grunted in question. "When you forsaken humanity, what beings will there be left to converse with?"

The Shinju stared, bewildered, at Hagoromo before scoffing. "The trees will always linger; the animals will always roam; and the humans will always lie and fall to their demise of their earning death."

Hagoromo looked back over to the Ten-Tails, a small tear brimming in his right eye as he placed the staff firmly into the ground and his hands together and bowed his head. "Forgive me," he paused as he performed a new thing to the Shinju-hand seals. "Deidarabotchi."

The Shinju released the most menacing of roars; the strength of its immense power had blown down each mountain its wind had come into contact with. "What are you doing, Sage?!" the Juubi raced toward him as he finished his last needed sign.

Hagoromo glanced up for a moment, just as the Shinju had began forming a great ball of negative (red) and positive (blue) chakras-aiming it directly at him-and soared its gargantuan conch shell-like head upwards and inhaled the massive sphere of energy. "Gurētotsuri fūinjutsu (Great Tree Sealing Technique)!" he exclaimed.

Once the words had parted his lips, the beast's form began to swirl and opaque, like a sandstorm, toward his body. As the creature's chakra had touched his abdomen, his appearance had altered slightly: His once red hair, had whitened and formed two individual horn-like locks on top of his spiky-haired head. The back of his white haori had gained a reflection of a circular seal which had the six rings of the Rinnegan with nine red magatama in three rows beneath it.


End file.
